Sarygu
"Hi hi!" The most common way Avatar Sarygu greets people. Where she got this trait is unknown. "I like gum worms!" Referring to her favorite food, gummy worms. "Can I eat this?" a quote she now has to ask a lot now that she realizes eating up everything is 'bad'. By reading these quotes so far, you may think of Sarygu as an adorable little child. You'd be halfway correct. This is the childish side that Sarygu playfully likes adapting to. Her actual self takes the role of the supreme ruler of existence. Side Information (I have no idea how to make infoboxes, plz help) Nicknames none Age (Earth years) Primordial Species Almighty Diety, mostly resembles koala Gender Female Height 12 inches (as a baby) 2 feet (as a child) 3' 5" (normal incarnate height) Irrelevent (true form) Weight A little over 1 ounce (as a baby) 4 ounces (as a child) 3 pounds (normal incarnate height) Boundless to Irrelevent (true form) Alignment Neutral Likes (Almost all likes refer to her child and baby form) Gummy Worms (any form) Chocolate milk Cuddles Petting Eating Making friends Being called a "good girl" Dislikes Discipline Not being allowed to eat Friends Too many to list Neutral Those who only respect her out of fear, and try to stay away from her Rivals Xavioz Enemies Xavioz Appearance Sarygu, in her baby and child form, is usually seen wearing a pink and white shirt that is obviously too big for her. The shirt has an attached cape to it, simply because she likes capes. Sarygu resembles a blond colored toddler koala (though technically she is not a koala), with her eyes glowing a bright yellow and lacking pupils. Even with her mouth closed, there is always an incisor sticking out. Backstory The true omnipotent (yours truly), before the beginning, created an infinite amount of beings that are referred to as Divines. Of them all, He specifically looked over the first two Divines, Sarygu being the second. All Divines were given a role to play in watching over creation, ruling over concepts such as death, fate, time, dimensions, etc. The Almighty gave His two specifically chosen Divines ultimate power beyond the others. The Almighty created two mock creations to watch over. He then gave Sarygu and the opposing male, known as Xavioz a test. The Almighty caused chaos to form within the omniverses, and He looked at the two Divines for a solution. Xavioz was the first to act. He said to unmake those who hsve caused the damage to prevent future damage, and had done so. The omniverse was at peace. Sarygu spoke second, saying that she agreed with Xavioz, but doing so will revoke the concept of free will by leaving flat-character beings. The Almighty knew Sarygu would say this, only wanting this said so all the Divines can hear it for themselves about wanting creation to have free will over order and peace, as He did not want an omniverse that only contained puppets. Sarygu was then granted the gift of absolute power to watch over everything as a whole, since The Almighty said that the Divines have the power and knowledge to watch over creation without Him. Of course, Xavious being the first of all the Divines, disagreed with this choice, infuriated. But by then, the omnipotent had already receded to the Unknown, a place where no one but Sarygu and The Almighty had the necessary power to access. Xavioz, would forever be one the biggest threat Sarygu has to deal with since his enhanced power was never removed, and he resorted to trying his best to prove the free will theory wrong by causing Creation to crumble from the inside, since Sarygu's power prevents him from destroying it on his own entirely. The result created the void deities of the omniverse. To keep a watchful eye, Sarygu implemented a childlike version of herself in the omniverse. This child was limited only in intelligence, in order for the said child to not be a puppet, but one of free will. This child version of Sarygu is the most well known version of Sarygu as a result. Personality The avatar of Sarygu is like a little child. She enjoys being picked up, hugged, spoiled, cuddled, and be given treats, especially gummy worms and chocolate milk, which she has grown to like currently. Sarygu has an extremely bad eating habit. She usually has to be verbally disciplined several times in order to stop eating something, during which she feels bad for what she has done, and may end up tearing up. Treat her the way she wants to be treated, and in return she is likely to obey the person instead of ignoring them. This is useful for keeping her from accidentally causing havoc, but bad if the wrong hands get to her. Abilities Being seconded only by the creator of everything in existence, Sarygu is pretty much a virtual omnipotent with boundless power. Sarygu is the aspect of DeathstroketheHedgehog. Rank Tier: 0 ("True Infinity") Speed: Irrelevant Omnilock Sarygu exists outside of pretty much everything: space, time, non-space, non-time, duality, probability, improbability, possibility, impossibility, nonexistence, (absolute) nothingness, existence, etc. They cannot be affected by anything, even temporal paradox or reality warping; and are immune to virtually everything, even Absolute Irreversibility and Nonexistence. The true form of Sarygu even exists outside the concepts of canon and non canon, including retcons. Therefore, there is only, and always will be, one True Sarygu. Absolute Condition Other than knowledge for Avatar Sarygu, all aspects of Sarygu has completely perfect forms, every single thing being perfect. Omniscience True Sarygu knows about everything: before the beginning, after the end, all of existence, nonexistence, and above. While not showing this in the slightest 90% of the time, whenever avatar Sarygu really wants to know something, she can and will gain it with no problem. She, since she's an actual aspect of the author, she is also able to see "beyond the canvas", which is referred to as The Unknown. Sarygu is able to demolish the fourth wall and reside above it. Omnificience and Destruction powers All forms of Sarygu have the ability to create, manipulate, and destroy anything, everything, and nothing as she pleases, without any limit. Metapotence Sarygu can pretty much do whatever she wants without justification to it. There needs to be no logic when it happens, it just does, no matter how contradictory. The only one who can surpass her power is the omnipotent himself. Flaws Due to her mind being in a a toddler-state, Avatar Sarygu can be easily manipulated and persuaded into doing things that she wouldn't normally do. Avatar Sarygu's weight allows her to be tossed around easily if she doesn't try to resist, which so far, other than Xavios, she has never tried to resist. Trivia Sarygu has infinite siblings. Her name is Mary Sue and Gary Stu jumbled together. *Unintentionally, her name is the word "Sugary" jumbled up. This idea went along to be the reason Avatar Sarygu likes sweets, for the fun of it. Sarygu Gallery (Not working?) TBA Next Edit Category:Characters Category:Deathstroke's Characters Category:Sonic Fanon Category:Females Category:Girls Category:Gods